


Intern and Agent

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Gen, Morgan Stark is Darcy Lewis, Other, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: The Intern and the Agent. They do not fight crime.





	Intern and Agent

She'd known, of course that she would be meeting people she'd never met before, her Agent and Director Fury were only two such people.

One thing she hadn't really considered was all the people she wouldn't meet, she'd let slip a few things and had watched her father race off with Dr. Banner and they had reprogrammed something and when a girl and boy named Wanda and Petro came around they were brought into the fold of Superheroes.

Although if Petro hit on her one more time she was going to punch him in his stupid face.

Wanda seemed to enjoy following after Natasha, who had taken to the other girl with a fondness Morgan knew had only extended to Clint before.

And Morgan's mother enjoyed the fact that there was another woman to help her plan the wedding.

Morgan had been hiding in a lab for days to avoid the planning of her parents' wedding. Not her own lab, of course, she'd snuck into a random lab to hide from her mother.

If Morgan wasn't in a lab she was sneaking out to spend time with her Agent when he wasn't busy.

She missed him when she didn't see him for weeks on end. She wondered sometimes if this was how her mother had felt after her father's death, surely thought what her mother had felt must have been worse, knowing that her father was gone forever.

But right now Morgan was relieved because Agent was okay and back from the mission he'd been on with his team, his children, he called them but Morgan didn't much care as long as they all came home.

So, here she was, sneaking through the Tower, escaping from her mother's wedding planning and her father's attempting to help with that by making awful suggestions to go see her Agent.

"Where are you going, Intern?" Bucky's voice startled her as she crept passed the gym on the ground floor.

Morgan jumped, turned and tripped over nothing and stared up at Bucky as he stared down at her unimpressed.

"Ow." Morgan muttered rubbing her head.

Bucky rolled his eyes and helped her up, "Kid?"

"I'm fine, heading out to see a friend." Morgan tried for nonchalant with her smile.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, "This friend have a name?"

"Of course he has a name!" Morgan yelled.

"He?" Bucky said slowly and Morgan winced.

She remembered her first boyfriend, back when she'd been six, silly and young. She remembered being so excited to tell her mom but had seen Uncle Bucky and Grandpa Steve first. Long story short they hadn't dated long, the little boy scared shitless and into tears when the former Winter Soldier and Captain America told him that he'd better treat her with respect and care.

They had not gotten better with her dating as she'd grown older, if anything they had gotten worse, especially when she'd grown into her curves. There had been occasions that it'd been nice and others when she had just wanted a normal family.

"Yeah, he." Morgan decided to go for defiance.

"Cool, I'll walk you to meet him." Bucky decided, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"You don't have to do that Sargeant Barnes, really." Morgan protested.

"What would your father say if he found out I let you go off with a strange man?" Bucky asked her.

"Agent isn't strange. Besides we've been dating for months. And hanging out before that." Morgan defended her Agent.

"Agent?" Bucky asked, "Agent of what?"

And Morgan stilled for a moment, concerned and told him the truth, not even trying to work around her Agent's identity anymore, because Bucky sounded scared.

"He's an Agent of SHIELD. Agent Phil Coulson." She said softly.

She saw Bucky relax, just a little and smiled, she knew that he'd go back to the Tower and look Agent up after they got back because she also knew that Bucky was going to pretend to leave and follow them on their date as had often happened when she'd been young.

She'd hated it, resented it even back then, but she'd also been glad for it on occasion when the boy she'd been with had decided that she owed him something just because he'd paid for dinner.

They arrived at the meeting place and Morgan greeted her Agent with a little kiss before pulling him over to stand in front of Bucky.

"Sargeant Barnes this is my Agent, Agent this is Sargeant Barnes." Morgan introduced.

Bucky smiled sharply and held out his left hand, impressed when the agent didn't flinch or hesitate. 

"Sargeant Barnes." The man said firmly, handshake solid and strong.

Bucky liked him, if he was respectful of Intern then Bucky would approve of him for her, not that his approval really mattered but he might even help her escape to spend time with her Agent like she helped him and Steve.

"Agent." Bucky said coldly, but he liked to play a little.

Intern rolled her eyes, "You had time for lunch, Agent?" She asked.

"Yes, will you be joining us Sargeant Barnes?" Agent asked.

"No." Bucky said shortly, and the raised eyebrow Agent gave in response told Bucky that the other man didn't believe him for one second.

Bucky liked him even more.

They separated though and Bucky tailed them, smiling softly when Agent looped his arm in Intern's and let her lean into him, the movements easy and familiar, something that Bucky could tell was not for his benefit.

They had a quiet lunch, they each ordered their own meal but spent most of the time picking off one another's plates and offering bites to each other.

Bucky found himself smiling softly, he'd seen that easy familiarity before, knew it intimately as well. He recognised the two before him, recognised them in Potts and Stark, in Thor and Miss Jane, in him and Steve.

Well, that meant he'd have to talk to Agent, didn't it. 

Had to make sure he'd treat their girl right. Bucky wondered if he should bring Steve along as he followed them back to their meet spot before shaking his head, nah, when Intern wanted to tell others she would and it would be fun knowing something they didn't for a change.

Bucky watched Agent leave before appearing next to Intern.

"So, approve or no?" Intern asked.

"So far, so good." Bucky grinned at her widely, "We'll see how he does when I drop in on him later."

Intern rolled her eyes but hugged him anyway.

"Thank you, Sargeant Barnes, for looking out for me." Intern whispered into his chest.

Bucky cradled her head in his metal hand, flesh arm around her shoulders.

"Never doubt it, Intern. We're here for you, promise you that." Bucky returned, pressing a kiss to her temple making her laugh.

"Come on, I had better make sure the minions have eaten." Intern grinned at him.

Bucky smiled back and made a note to himself to be kind when he went to see Agent.

\---

A/n: well... Bucky just knows everything doesn't he 

Now, i'll be honest, i want to write the story where Bucky goes to visit Agent but i'm not sure if i will... So here's my thoughts on how it goes.

Bucky does his little shadow bit waiting for Agent to come home and he does only Bucky is slightly under-prepared as he finds himself on the ground in a half state of consciousness, where Agent precedes to tell him that he appreciates that he's there to protect Darcy/Morgan but that he would also prefer not to be surprised on his own home as usually people try to kill him there.

Agent kindly moves him to sit on the couch and turns on a show called Supernanny and sparks an obsession for Bucky who begins to watch the show religiously, Steve is terrified that it means Bucky wants kids now and 'oh, god, Tony, i jump out of airplanes and fight villains wearing tights and wielding an oversized frisbee, i'm not reading for kids! Stop laughing, Tony, help me!'

Agent is awesome and needs no rescuing, not even from a protective Winter Soldier.

For the record, Coulson is aware of Bucky's torture, in respect of that and the trauma he has Agent does not taser him but rather darts him with a paralytic and makes sure he's comfy and even offers to give him the antidote before turning on the show. Bucky indicates he wants to know how long the paralytic lasts so they watch tv for a while.

Poor Steve and his little crisis, you know Tony would laugh at his panic, but he's totally wondering who even introduced Bucky to the show before being distracted by Pepper.

So, here you go. Enjoy.

Unfortunately Ultron is not a thing in this Universe, which likely means no Vision as well, i love J.A.R.V.I.S. too much.

But i'm also pretty sure that Wanda/Natasha becomes a thing, with a side of Bruce/Hulk. Maybe a triangle thing, the this is my girlfriend Natasha and Natasha's boyfriend Bruce, sometimes Hulk. Natasha's gay for Wanda and Straight for Bruce and Wanda's super gay for Natasha. Woops.


End file.
